Existing automated media storage libraries are capable of storing and retrieving large quantities of information stored on media objects such as cartridges. This is accomplished by the use of a large number of cartridge storage cells, each of which houses a media cartridge, that are housed within an enclosure. Such storage libraries use a robotic mechanism (e.g., robot, picker, handbot, accessor, and the like) to quickly move the media cartridges between their media cartridge storage cells and media cartridge players. For example, to retrieve information that is stored on a selected media cartridge, a robotic mechanism moves to a location opposite the media cartridge storage cell housing the selected media cartridge. An end effector of the robotic mechanism then grasps the media cartridge and extracts it from the media cartridge storage cell to a media player where the end effector loads the media cartridge into the media player.
As automated storage libraries have become larger and more complex, their designs have evolved from a single robotic arm performing all media cartridge manipulations to multiple robotic mechanisms operating on several media cartridges and media players simultaneously. The ability to manipulate several media cartridges simultaneously has increased the throughput of the automated storage libraries. While one independent robotic mechanism is busy transferring one media cartridge from a media storage cell to a media player for mounting, a second independent robotic mechanism can be transferring another media cartridge to an access port, while a third robotic mechanism may be conducting an inventory of the storage library.
A typical automated storage library includes support tracks and electric powered rails laid throughout the storage library. The robotic mechanisms mount to the tracks to move throughout the storage library to access the media cartridges and the media players. The robotic mechanisms may include drive or propulsion means coupled to driving wheels for moving along the tracks. The robotic mechanisms may further include media cartridge pickers, bar code reading devices, and other task oriented sub-modules for performing various tasks on media cartridges and media players. The robotic mechanisms may receive electric energy from a remote energy source via the electric powered rails. The robotic mechanisms may include an on-board source of energy such as a battery for powering the propulsion means and the task oriented sub-modules such as a media cartridge picker. The robotic mechanisms use energy to provide power to the propulsion means for driving the drive wheels to move the robotic mechanism along the tracks. Likewise, the robotic mechanisms use energy to provide power to the media cartridge picker for holding on to media cartridges to move the media cartridges between the robotic mechanism and the media cartridge storage cells and the media player.
A problem occurs when either the on-board source of energy runs low or the robotic mechanism is not receiving sufficient energy from the electric powered rails. For example, the robotic mechanism may not be receiving enough energy from the electric powered rails because of a mechanical condition such as a broken brush. In either of these events, the robotic mechanisms may not have enough power for either the propulsion means or the media cartridge picker to perform their functions. For instance, the propulsion means may not receive enough power to move the robotic mechanism. As a result, the robotic mechanism would become stuck on the tracks and not be able to move. The stuck robotic mechanism prevents other robotic mechanisms to move along the tracks. Similarly, the media cartridge picker may not receive enough power to fully load or unload a media cartridge from the robotic mechanism or media cartridge storage cell causing the media cartridge to become stuck between the robotic mechanism and the media cartridge storage cell. Because of the stuck media cartridge the robotic mechanism can not move along the tracks as damage to itself or the media cartridge would occur during attempted movement away from the media cartridge storage cell. The stuck media cartridge effectively makes the robotic mechanism stuck on the tracks. As before, the stuck robotic mechanism prevents other robotic mechanisms from moving along the tracks.
In the past, operator intervention has been required to correct the problems associated with low energy and the attendant consequences of stuck robotic mechanisms. To do this, the storage library must be taken offline so that an operator can enter the storage library to remedy the cause of the problem. For example, the operator must enter the storage library to recharge or repair the energy source of the robotic mechanism, repair the mechanical condition preventing the robotic mechanisms from receiving sufficient energy from the rails, or remove the stuck robotic mechanism in order to correct the problem. Consequently, this remedy results in lower storage library uptime. What is needed is an automated storage library method and system for transferring energy from a functional robotic mechanism to a disabled robotic mechanism for enabling the disabled robotic mechanism to become functional.